<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bone-Ding 😏 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) by Lady_Flame96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388718">Bone-Ding 😏 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96'>Lady_Flame96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I'm Sorry, If you found this in the sans/reader tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, No Sans-cest, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades is in heat, Gene "helps" him.</p><p>This story is about the bitties from my story "UnBearably Sweet". I suggest to check that out to know the who the characters are.</p><p>The story is NSFW! If you are under 18 or not comfortable with that, GET OUTTA HERE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bitty/Bitty, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bone-Ding 😏 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two Soulmates were alone inside the house. All the others household members were away. Where? It didn't matter. </p><p>
  <strong>"gene..." </strong>
</p><p>Hades was in heat, that triggered a semi-heat in Gene.</p><p>"<strong>gene</strong>." Hades was panting and blushing. </p><p>"i'm right here dear." Gene nuzzled him and purred.</p><p>
  <strong>"p-please! i-i can form anything you want! j-just let me- ah~"</strong>
</p><p>Hades was going through a sub heat, which was unusual. He was eager to please his mate.</p><p>Gene was surprisingly turned on by the dominant role he had to take.</p><p>"strip." He all but growled.</p><p>Hades shivered and obeyed, removing his black robe. His excessive magic dripping from his bones like sweat. His joints were glowing the same royal blue as his magic.</p><p>Gene wasted no time and nibbled his collarbone. </p><p>"i really want to fuck you right now." Gene growled possessively.</p><p>Hades moaned and his magic pooled into his pelvis, forming a delicate, feminine organ.</p><p>
  <strong>"gene! gene please!"</strong>
</p><p>"so eager~. i have to make sure that you're ready to take me sweetheart."</p><p>One of his finger made slowly its way lower, tracing Hades' sternum, his ribs, his spine and <strike>finally</strike> the outside of his flower.</p><p>"already so wet." Gene hummed as Hades moaned more "get in position while i undress." He told his mate as he liked his juices off his fingers.</p><p>Gene took his sweet time to remove his clothes. First his white hoodie and then his scarf that hides the mark that Hades left previously on him, during an occasion similar to this.</p><p>The Reaper was usually the one on top, the dominant one. </p><p>Gene was enjoying the change of roles.</p><p><br/>
Hades got on his back and spread his legs.</p><p>Gene's hands stopped from pulling down his pants, a tent already formed in his shorts. He looked down at his mate, sprawled out and panting. </p><p>
  <strong>"please! ah~ don't tease me!"</strong>
</p><p>"there is no need to rush things. i'm just admiring the view."</p><p>Hades' blush became darker, if that was even possible. </p><p>Gene finally pulled down his pants and underwear, dick springing free and standing to attention. </p><p>Gene got in position above his mate "are you ready for me sweetheart?" He purred.</p><p>
  <strong>"yes, yes please! i need it! i need you!"</strong>
</p><p>Gene slowly pushed inside his mate's opening. Hades moaned loudly and got more vocal as Gene started moving, gently at first.</p><p>It took a few trusts for Hades to cum a first time. He really needed some release. </p><p>Gene pushed harder, picking up pace.</p><p>
  <strong>"ah! yes! harder!"</strong>
</p><p>Gene was more than happy to obligate to his mate's request. His dick brushing against Hades' g-spot with every trust.</p><p>Hades managed to cum two more times before his soul tried to escape his ribcage to join it's mate in an attempt to create a new soul.</p><p>Gene knew that that wouldn't happen and that that would only frustrate them further, so he flipped Hades over.</p><p>The Reaper's spine pushed against his mate's ribcage, making him moan. </p><p>Gene resumed the hard fucking and felt his own release coming closer.</p><p>"are you close sweetheart?" He growled. </p><p>Hades nodded with a moan.</p><p>"good, let's cum together."</p><p>He pushed in, reaching deep in Hades' vagina and releasing his load.</p><p>As he came, Gene bit his mate's shoulder, some of his magic pooled into the bite mark, successfully marking him.</p><p>Hades' instincts were triggered by Gene's cum, his soul made him summon a womb and a belly to protect any soulling that they made.</p><p><strike>(He knew that he wasn't actually pregnant, but go tell that to his soul!)</strike><br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
They were both panting, getting slowly down from their highs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"are you *pant* alright love? feeling any better?"</p><p>Hades weakly nodded. </p><p>"good, good. go to sleep now, get some rest while you can."</p><p>Hades fell asleep quickly, exhausted not only by the activity, but also from his Heat.</p><p>Gene smiled at his sleeping lover. He too should rest before another wave of heat hits Hades, but he was mesmerized by how beautiful his mate was in that moment.</p><p>Gene pulled Hades closer and nuzzled him softly before following him into the dream world.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still suck at smut, any constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>